legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S1 Finale/Transcript
(Rayla is seen strapped to the table as her eyes are seen red from crying. The two guards are seen chatting) Soldier #1: So, you think the lockdown's been resolved yet? Soldier #2: Doubt it. They would've alerted us by now. Soldier #1: True true. (The two look over at Rayla) Rayla:..... Soldier #1: So, should we kill it? Soldier #2: Us? Kill that? There's no chance in hell. Soldier #1: What if it tries to attack? Soldier #2: Its stuck to a table. And long as we don't look at its eyes when they glow and keep its muzzle on its fine. Rayla:..... (A knock is then heard on the door) Soldier #1: Hm? Soldier #2: Huh. Must be one of ours. (The soldier opens the door to find Blake standing on the other side) Soldier #2: What the- (Blake kicks the soldier in the face knocking him out) Soldier #1: Wha- HEY! (Alex grabs the soldier with his psychic powers and slams him into a wall. He enters the room) Alex: Rayla! Rayla: ! *Muffled* Alex??? Alex: It's okay Rayla. We're gonna get you out of here. Rayla: *Nods* Alex: Blake help me with this. (Blake nods and slices Rayla's restrains and Rayla drops to the floor. Alex helps her up then rips off the muzzle) Alex: Are you okay? Rayla: .. I will be... Soon as we get out of this place... Alex: Good. Blake: Are you hurt? Rayla: Physically, no. Emotionally....yes. Alex: Don't worry. You'll be back with X and Raynell soon. Rayla: Yes... Raynell. ???: THERE YOU ARE!! (The 3 see Echo) Echo: Get away from that! Subject R belongs to the Federation! Alex: Shit... Rayla: Her again. Echo: I said get your hands off of her! It's bad enough that Faunas is tainting the specimen, I don't need some bratty kid doing so as well! Rayla: I. Am not. A specimen! (Rayla lets out her sonic scream as Echo) Echo: *Covers her ears* GAH!! (Alex pushes Echo back into the other room) Blake: Alex, get Rayla out of here! I'll hold her off! Alex: You sure?! She doesn't seem mentally stable you know! Blake: Exactly! I can use that to my advantage! Now go! Alex: Right! *Grabs Rayla's wrist* Come on Rayla! Rayla:.... (Alex and Rayla run out as Blake steps out of the room with Echo standing back up) Echo: You bastard. Blake: Hello Miranda. Echo: You bitch! I'm gonna take your head and give it to Storm! Blake: You really think he's gonna accept that? Echo: He will! I know it! Blake: *Pulls out sword* Just try and take it. See how long you high school style crush lasts. Echo: I'LL KILL YOU!!! *Charges screaming* (Echo throws her daggers at Blake who dodges them. They then fly back into Echo's hands as she jumps into the air) Echo: DIE!! (Echo slams the ground, sending off a shockwave of energy toward Blake) Echo: Try dodging that freak! (Blake holds up her arms and tries to block as the shock waves pushes her away) Blake: Nn! She's still strong! Echo: Ha! I knew you were weak! (Echo then continues charging) Echo: Now I'll finally win the love I so rightfully deserve! Blake: You mean that psychopath Storm? Echo: DO NOT CALL HIM THAT!!! (Blake starts clashing blades again) Blake: I'll call him what he is! He wants nothing more then to kill innocent people! All cause they are different from this organizations sick and twisted views! (Echo headbutts Blake) Echo: Don't act like you know what we are trying to do! (Blake kicks Echo in the gut) Blake: Then stop acting you know about me or my people! Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales